Me and Devil part II
by Yuki Renata
Summary: Yamanaka ino , terjerat dalam pesona pemuda dengan julukan Devil. Akankah perasaanya terbalas atau malah sebaliknya? warning : Typo dll. gomen masih newbie
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna san ~ ini fic pertama saya, saya masih newbie. _. jadi tolong di maklumi ya, Arigatou ~

Selamat Membaca~

**Naruto** : **Musashi kishimoto**

.xxxxxxxxxx

Hari ini giliran Ino yang kebersihan kelas, dan dibantu dengan teman-teman yang lainnya juga.  
"Ino, tolong bersihkan penghapus papan tulis itu" kata temannya sambil menunjukan telak penghapus papan tulis.  
Ino lalu mengambil penghapusnya dan membersihkan penghapusnya, namun Ino tidak melihat kalau ada orang di bawah dan abu itu mengenai kepala mereka semua.  
"Hehk… siapa yang melakukan ini, hahgk!" tanya laki-laki yang ada di bawah sambil membersihkan abu dari badannya, lalu dia melihat ke atas dan mendapatkan Ino memegang penghapusnya "Tamat riwayatmu" ucapnya sambil memandang sinis ke arah Ino dan mengajak temannya untuk menghampiri Ino.  
"Bagaimana ini? Sakura?" tanya Ino panik "Aku harus kabur!"

Ino mengambil tasnya lalu kabur lewat pintu belakang yang mengarah ke taman. Dia lolos keluar dari sekolah, namun dia masih dikejar-kejar.  
"Heh! Tunggu"  
"Jangan lari kamu!"  
"Aku harus menghajarmu"

Ino benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, dia tak tahu mau lari kemana lagi. Lalu dia melihat semak-semak dan dia berlari kencang, namun saat berlari ternyata ada orang yang sedang tidur disitu dan tak sengaja Ino menginjak tanganya lalu terjatuh.  
"Ahhgk! Sakit" dia merintih kesakitan.  
"Maaf maaf! Aku tidak sengaja, aku fikir tidak ada orang" ucap Ino panik. "Tolong! Tolong bantu aku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja padamu, asalkan kamu mau menolongku"  
"Apa saja?" ulanginya  
"Yah, apa saja. Tapi tolong aku, ada yang mengejarku. Jadi, jadi tolong aku" pinta Ino dengan melipat tangannya dan memasang wajah kasihan.  
"Baiklah!"

Mereka yang mengejar Ino akhirnya ketemu juga, dan melihat ada seorang di sampingnya. Seketika mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka merasa kesal melihat cowok yang ada di samping Ino.  
"Hahgk! Itu Uchiha!. Sial!"  
"Kita tidak bisa melawannya, dia sangat kuat" bisik teman yang satunya.  
"Iya, lebih baik kita pergi saja"  
"Berikan cewek itu pada kami" ucap teman yang satunya lagi "Kami punya urusan dengannya"  
"Sekarang dia adalah mainanku, jadi kalian semua jangan ada yang menyentuhnya. Karena kalau kalian menyentuh sehelai rambut saja, maka berhadapan denganku. Mengerti!" ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin namun mematikan.

Mereka tadi pun pergi, sedangkan Ino masih binggung dengan kalimat cowok yang ada di depannya sekarang [mainan?].  
"Sekarang mereka sudah pergi"  
"Itu, apa maksudmu dengan kata bahwa aku adalah mainanmu" tanya Ino curiga, sepertinya Ino merasakan arwah lain di sekitarnya.  
"Kamu tidak mengerti? KAMU ADALAH MAINANKU!"  
Ino mematung seperti es, kata-katanya tadi membuat dia berfikir keluar dari lubang buaya masuk ke kandang singa.

Besok pagi dan hampir seminggu Ino selalu jalan dengan Sasuke, ini membuat teman-temannya bertanya pada Ino.  
"Ino. Kamu ada hubungan apa dengan Sasuke? Apa kalian pacaran? Kamu tak tahu siapa dia?"  
"Dia adalah cowok tertampan di sekolah ini, buktinya ada anak kelas satu yang hanya dipandang Sasuke langsung pingsan dan dia juga jago berkelahi". Jawab temannya dengan hati berbunga-bunga, membayangkan dia sedang dinner dengan Sasuke.  
Teman yang bertanya tadi memukul kepalanya "Bukan itu maksudku!"  
"Dia disebut Devil" jawab teman yang satunya lagi dan yang lain menganguk setuju  
"Apa? Devil?"  
"Ya, dia itu iblis dan sangat berbahaya. Ino! Kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengannya"  
Ino ingat dengan kata-kata Sasuke [bahwa aku adalah mainannya, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang buruk padaku].

Hari ini Ino tugas kebersihan. Butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan semuanya sendirian. Akhirnya Ino selesai membersihkan semuanya, lalu dia keluar dari gedung sekolah dan melihat Sasuke ada disana. Ternyata dia menunggunya.  
"Apa sudah selesai?"  
"Kamu menungguku, sejak kapan?"  
"Itu tidak penting. Ayo pergi"

Sasuke mengantar Ino pulang ke rumahnya, dan sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya diam saja, Ino pun tak tahu harus bicara apa.  
"Apa kamu lapar?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka melewati kedai mie ramen.  
"Ahgk! Tidak!" balasnya dengan tersenyum penuh arti.  
"Hn!"  
Gerrg Gerrg, mereka diam sejenak, dan itu adalah suara perut Ino, yang tidak setuju dengan kata-kata Ino. Ino langsung memalingkan wajahnya [perut sialan!]. Ino memberanikan diri melihat Sasuke, yang mulai dari tadi menunggu reaksi Ino dengan pandangan yang datar.  
"Hehehehe, sepertinya aku lapar" ucap Ino lalu menundukkan kepalanya.  
Sasuke yang ingin tertawa bahak, namun ditahannya. Yang keluar hanya senyuman kecil.  
"Ya sudah. Ayo makan"  
"Baiklah! Apa aku bisa makan yang banyak?" tanya Ino dengan semangat, tapi melihat pandangan Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi dia kembali tertunduk "Maaf!"  
Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menahan tawanya dan memandang Ino yang masih tertunduk. Lalu dia menggapai tangan Ino dan membawanya ke kedai ramen.  
"Makanlah sampai kamu benar-benar merasa kenyang"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Eemm" Sasuke tersenyum.  
Ino tertegun sejenak saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya [ternyata senyumnya manis juga].

Pelayan datang memberikan pesanan mereka, dan Ino berhasil menghabiskan ramen 3 mangkuk. Sasuke hanya diam saja melihat Ino makan begitu lahap.  
"Kamu suka mie ramen?"  
"Ini makanan kesukaanku" jawab Ino dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan ramen.  
"Begitu ya"  
Selesai makan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Ino.  
"Itu, terima kasih atas mienya"  
"Sama-sama"  
"Hah! Rumahku sudah sampai" mereka berjalan kearah rumah Ino "Sasuke! Bagaimana caraku untuk membalas kebaikanmu?" tanya Ino.  
"Bagaimananya?" Sasuke balik nanya.  
Lalu Sasuke menyuruh Ino mendekatkan telinganya, Ino pun menurut, berharap ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke, ternyata tidak. Dia malah mencium bibir Ino. Ino terkejut dan mematung, itu adalah ciuman pertama Ino.  
"Sepertinya begitu" ucap Sasuke, lalu melangkah pergi.  
"Tunggu! Itu, kamu. Arah rumahmu dimana?"  
"Di Naha" ucapnya lalu kembali berjalan.  
"Itu kan berlawanan arah kesini, kenapa dia mau mengantarku sejauh ini?"

Pagi-pagi di sekolah Ino sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman lainnya.  
"Ino. Rambut lembut sekali, pasti kamu sangat merawat rambut kamu" ucap laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya sambil memegang rambutnya.  
"Jangan berhebihan. Itu hanya biasa saja" Ino merasa sirih dipegang-pegang oleh temannya itu.  
Tiba-tiba saja, seperti petir datang di siang bolong, Sasuke datang dan memotong rambut yang dipegang temannya itu, semua teman yang ada di kelas itu merasa ngeri melihat Sasuke, sedangkan Ino pingsan karena rambutnya dipotong.

Di ruang UKS Ino nangis-nangis karena rambutnya pendek sebelah.  
"Siapa dia! Seenaknya memotong rambutku, dasar! Dia benar-benar iblis!"  
"Maaf!" tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah muncul di balik tirai "Maaf! Tapi aku tak suka kamu dipegang-pegang orang lain, termasuk rambut kamu dan lagi, aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan rambut pendek"

Di sekolah Ino merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi rambutnya sudah dipotong pendek. Walau sebenarnya dia melakukan untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya saat mereka bertemu di tangga sekolah. Ino ingin menunggu reaksi Pemuda itu, apakah dia senang dengan rambutnya yang sekarang.  
Sasuke terkejut melihat Ino sudah rambut pendek, Ino jadi salah tingkah.  
"Ini aku lakukan bukan karena kamu yang minta, tapi aku malu kalau ke sekolah dengan rambut yang pendek sebelah"  
"Hn! Maaf" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Ino, sedangkan Ino kecewa karena tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Sasuke.

Di kelas, ada cewek yang membawa berita tak enak didengar apalagi untuk Ino.  
"Teman-teman, kalian tahu. Aku tadi melihat Sasuke Uchiha si iblis itu dengan cewek di taman" ucap temanya dengan semangat "Aku merasa kalau si Uchiha itu sudah dapat mangsa yang baru" sambil melihat ke arah Ino.  
"Ino, apakah kau sudah putus dengan Sasuke?" tanya temannya spontan, merasa kasihan dengan Ino.  
"Emangnya siapa yang pacaran?" mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.  
"Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu tidak disakiti oleh dia kan?"  
"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa"  
"Benarkan. Dia berbahaya. Kamu pasti sudah dipermainkan olehnya, lalu dia bosan denganmu dan kamu dibuang olehnya, benar tidak?"  
"Kamu jangan ngomong seenaknya, lagian siapa yang dipermainkan siapa?" Ino marah pada teman-temanya.  
Kata-kata dipermainkan membuat hati Ino merasa sakit, [apa benar kalau dia hanya mempermainkanku]

Ino pun mencari sosok pemuda itu. Ia mendapati sasuke yg berada di taman.

"Sasuke! Apa aku hanya mainanmu? Jawab!"

Sasuke terdiam meihat Ino yang sudah mulai menangis dengan datar.

"Dari awal aku sudah mengatakan padamu, bahwa kau itu mainanku, kenapa kau harus bertanya lagi?" Ucap pemuda itu datar.

"Kau jahat sasuke! Aku tidak mau jadi mainanmu! Kau cari saja gadis yg bisa kau permainkan!"

Tangis ino pun pecah. Ia meninggalkan sasuke yg masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Hati Ino serasa di tusuk ribuan jarum. Selama ini ia pikir Sasuke merasakan hal yg sama denganya, ia pikir Sasuke menyukainya, ternyata salah,Ino hanya mainanya.

"Ino..?"

"Sai? ada apa?"

"Kau tidak usah dekat dengan Sasuke itu. Dia berbahaya, sudah banyak gadis yg dibuatnya menangis. Apa kau tak sadar slama ini aku slalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh?"

"Sai, apa yg kau katakan? Aku tak mengerti"

"Ino slama ini aku menyukaimu!"

"APA!"

"Ya, slama ini aku menyukaimu , tapi karna aku melihat kau bersama Uchiha itu, aku tak bisa mendekatimu. Ino, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 ~

silahkan.. dan mohon kritik dan saranya

Karna saya masih belum mahir dalam membuat cerita.

Oke , langsung saja..

.

.

.

.

"APA!" Ino tersentak begitu mendengar kalimat yg di lontarkan temanya itu.

"Ya, selama ini aku menyukaimu, jadi maukah kau jadi pacarku, Ino?"

Ino tampak berfikir, Sasuke yg sudah menyakiti hatinya, Ino pun mengambil keputusan bahwa ia akan menerima Sai.

"Baiklah,"

"Benarkah itu?" Ino mengangguk.

"Senangnya!, kalau begitu pulan sekolah, ayo kita jalan jalan" ujar Sai yang tampak tersenyum.

"Kemana?"

"Ketempat yg indah, yasudah sampai ketemu lagi , Ino"

Ino pun segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Skip time.

Sai menunggu Ino di depan sekolah, Ino pun menghampirinya berharap kalau Sasuke ada di sana , namun nihil.

"Ayo ino" ajak Sai

"Kemana?" Ino tampak ragu

"Lihat saja nanti, kau akan terkejut" Ino pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sai.

Sai membawa ino ketempat yg sepi, perasaan Ino menjadi tidak enak.

Saat Ino berjalan cepat setelah ia melihat ke belakang Sai tidak ada.

Melaikan beberapa lelaki yg sempat mengejar ino tadi pagi.

Seketika tubuh gadis pirang itu terasa kaku serta wajahnya menjadi pucat

"Mau apa kalian! Mana Sai?!" Para lelaki itu tersenyum mengerikan.

"Dia sudah mendapat bayaranya karna berhasil membawamu kemari," mereka tertawa.

Jadi dia telah di tipu? Ino pun semakin ketakutan.

"Kami sangat menunggu kesempatan ini, dimana penjagamu tak ada bersamamu."

"Penjaga?" Orang itu tertawa kembali

"Hahaha! Jadi kau tidak tau? Selama ini kau slalu aman bila berasama dia! Dia slalu bersamamu jadi kami tak bisa menghajarmu! Sekarang dia sudah tidak ada, jadi bersiaplah!"

Mereka mengepung Ino, sementara Ino sudah menangis, jadi slama ini ia dilindungi oleh sasuke.

Lalu terbayanglah semua kenanganya saat bersama Sasuke, di mana Sasuke mengantarnya pulang lalu menciumnya.

'Gomenasai Sasuke-kun'

Ino tertunduk lemas. Ia sudah tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kesakitan dan terjadi perkelahian.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, matanya melebar

Pandanganya tertuju pada sosok pemuda raven yg sedang menghajar beberapa lelaki itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Sudah ku bilang! Dia mainanku! Kenapa kalian masih berani menyentuhnya?!" Terdengar suara Sasuke sangat nyaring, dan menyeramkan. Dia menatap orang itu dengan sangat tajam, sangat tajam. Hingga mereka ketakutan.

"M-maafkan kami! " mereka bersujud meminta maaf . "Pergi kalian!" Teriak Sasuke penuh amarah. Orang orang itu pun langsung berlari ketakutan .

Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas, lalu ia berbalik menatap Ino yg memandangnya dengan mulut menganga.

Sasuke membantu Ino berdiri,

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke ,dari nadanya saja terdengar bahwa pemuda itu sedang khawatir.

Ino hanya mengangguk lemah,

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Sasuke?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat." Jawabnya singkat.

.

Sasuke membawa Ino ke taman. Tempat dimana mereka pertama bertemu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Karna , kau adalah malaikatku, jadi tak ada yg boleh membuat malaikatku menangis."

Ino menganga.

"Apa? Malaikat? Kau bercanda? Dari mana kau tau kalo aku ini malaikatmu?"

"Kau ingat? Saat kau meminta tolong padaku, sambil melipat tangan? Aku melihatmu seperti malaikat yg sedang berdoa."

Ino merasakan wajahnya menghangat,

"Dan aku jg melihatmu seperti iblis yg siap memakanku!" Sasuke menyeringai

"Benarkah? Kalau aku memakanmu sekarang, apa kau akan melawanku?" Ino kemudian mencerna kalimat pemuda itu barusan, memakan? Apa maksudnya.

"Apa maksud-"

Kalimat Ino terhenti karna Sasuke dengan cepat langsung menciumnya.

Ia pun berbisik di telinga Ino.

"Kau akan terus menjadi mainan dan malaikatku, apa kau mengerti?"

Tanpa sadar Ino mengangguk bahagia, dan mereka tersenyum dengan hati yang gembira.

Fin

Aa gomene jeleeek T-T


End file.
